My Pretty Blue Sky
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Six is now in Chicago, after the war ends. She watches as the pretty blue sky Jorge painted for her slowly disappears.


**Hi all! Ashleigh Aishwarya here with a new Jorge/Noble Six fan-fic. This is a one shot that took me about 2 days to complete. I had fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who read & reviewed "This Love Is Ours" and "This Love Is Ours: Reprised".**

***Once again, like I said on my Halo fan-fics****, this is NOT to be taken seriously. It's just a simple love story, but I'm trying to follow the actual storyline & timeline as much as I can. I know that Spartans don't express their emotions and feelings and such. So I would appreciate if here would be no reviews on stuff like that. If you don't like romance, then please do not continue reading. Thank you.***

**A/N: Please read "This Love Is Ours: Reprised" to understand this one better! It's not really _that_ necessary, but I think it would help though :)**

* * *

**Halo: Reach – Jorge & Noble Six – "My Pretty Blue Sky"**

* * *

I want to say that things were better after the war; that things _got_ better. But they didn't. We had lost so many people; so many soldiers, innocents, and Spartans.

One particular Spartan whom I felt was someone we shouldn't have lost; someone whom _I _shouldn't have lost.

Jorge-052.

Jorge. A Spartan-II in a Spartan-III team. He was the oldest among us. He was 15 years older than me, but that didn't stop me from falling for him in the first place.

As much as I didn't like being attached to people, Jorge was always making the effort to converse with me. I originally wanted to do what I always did: go and get the job done. I never really had time to talk to others. Small talk, maybe, but not real conversations. Guess that's why I'm a Lone Wolf: I liked working alone, being alone.

Why am I A "Lone Wolf", you ask.

Well, you should know, Jorge. I confessed it to you.

He was treating my injured left arm then, and once again, tried to converse with me after he noticed I was being concerned for the Hungarian girl, Sára.

* * *

_"Good." He said. "Well, then maybe you can tell me what was up with you earlier. With Sára."_

_"And I told you: it's nothing. I was just concerned for her. She just…" I swallowed a lump in my throat, while memories, bad memories began to flood my mind. "She had lost her father."_

_Jorge knew right then where this was going. "You saw your family get killed by the Covenant, didn't you, Six?"_

_I looked at him, with eyes that did all the talking. He simply nodded._

_"I get it. We don't have to talk about it. Loosing family isn't easy." He mumbled, concentrating on my arm._

_Something just made me continue. "I felt for her, you know? I knew what she was going through. I… I saw what the Covenant did to my father. My entire family. I had bad dreams almost every night. The only thing I wanted to do was to get revenge and help those we were just like me." I then realized I was exactly expressing my feelings! "Sorry, I didn't mean to blabber." I apologized._

_"It's okay." He said. "Is there anything else you want to get off your chest?"_

_"Well… I think this was the reason why I'm a 'Lone Wolf'. After my family was killed, I had no one left. I was all alone. I guess I decided to take it upon myself to look out for myself. Making sure I'll be just fine." I explained._

* * *

I was no longer a Lone Wolf anymore. I had a team now. And they cared for me. Once particular Spartan was always caring. Don't need to say who it is anymore.

* * *

_"Beautiful, ain't it? Someone should take a picture." He patted me on the back. "Nice work, by the way."_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "Meh. I aim to please."_

"_And a mighty fine job you did, Spartan."_

* * *

Always complimenting me, always supporting me… I knew there was something you weren't telling me, Big Guy. You were too shy to say it then.

So you took advantage of me after a game of poker.

* * *

_I smiled back, and then tucked my hair behind my ear. "But you know, Emile was right. You do forget yourself sometimes."_

_"Hey. Emile is never right!"_

_I purposely said that, hoping to see a silly expression and I did. I laughed out loud after seeing his face._

_The wind picked up again, and hit us gently in our faces. For some strange reason, I couldn't stop staring into Jorge's hazel eyes. He didn't look away either. Slowly, he ran his armoured hand up my cheek, as if he were afraid to touch me. But I let him. His touch was gentle, despite the armour. I closed my eyes, enjoying the touch._

What are you doing, Six? Stop, right now. Don't get involved in this. Don't. Stop the feelings you're getting right now. Don't let them overtake you.

_It was no use. I didn't listen to my conscience. Screw it._

_I touched the hand Jorge was using to touch my cheek with. I opened my eyes, and I was looking at his hypnotising eyes and smile. I took a deep breath, as my heart was beating really fast. "Jorge?"_

_"Shhh…" He quietened me, and got closer. "Your heart rate's up."_

_I gave a little smile, and with my other free hand, I placed it over his own heart. I felt the beating of it. "So is yours." I whispered._

* * *

Best day of my life :)

The badass, heavy weapon-affiliated Spartan was making me feel something I hadn't feel before. Love. I never knew it felt so… magical. My heart was beating like a drum that night. I knew this was wrong, and that we could be caught and thrown into the brig. But hell, I didn't care. You didn't care either. You were making me fly. You were making me smile with every little thing you did.

I couldn't ask for more, except for us to be together in peace after the war ended. You were all I wanted. That was enough for me.

You painted me a pretty blue sky, and filled it with hope, faith and most importantly, love. You even threw in two shining stars: one was representing me, the other, you. They meant that we would never be apart. You thought of the sweetest things. You held me in your arms every time. I never knew what being safe was until you held me in your arms. I never felt safer, nor have I felt loved. And I wished it could last forever.

But all good things come to an end, don't they, Jorge?

Staying back was your choice; _your own_ choice. I get it. It's to help save Reach. But why? Why did it have to involve you leaving me as well?

* * *

_"Bad news is, the timer's fried. I'm gonna have to fire it manually.?_

_"Manually? That means-" I then realized what he was going to do._

_"Yep."_

_"That's a one way trip!" I said._

_"We all make it sooner or later." Jorge paused for a heartbeat. "Better get going, Krysta. They're gonna need you down there."_

_"I'm not going anywhere without you! We came on this mission together, and we're leaving together!" I argued, completely dumbfounded at his decision._

_Jorge remained calm. "Krysta, in this line of duty, we all have sacrifices to make. I think this is my time now."_

Why didn't you let me stay with you? I didn't want to leave you.

_"But… you can't. You can't leave me like this."_

_"I don't have a choice, Krysta!"_

_"Then, I'm staying here with you!"_

_"No, you're not." He said. "I'm not letting you go down like this. The Team is going to need you."_

_I hung my head. "But… I need you."_

* * *

I didn't want to leave you because I needed you. And I needed you because _I loved you_. It takes two people to create something as beautiful as love, and we did.

I knew it… I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached… that's the problem! When you get attached to someone, somehow, they get taken away from you.

But you, Jorge? You got me falling for you. I didn't want to, but I let you take over me. Mainly because you were stronger than me. I liked the feelings you were making me feel, so I let you in.

But look what happened now. I'm standing here, on Mt. Kilimanjaro, attending the memorial for all the fallen soldiers. I'm all alone. Ironic, isn't it, Jorge? The Lone Wolf is alone, but she doesn't want to be alone.

She wants _you_.

I'm looking back and wondering, _"Why did I let you go?"_

Why? Why, Jorge? Why did you do it? Why did I let you do this to me? Why did you left me all alone? I have no one else to comfort me. Your arms were all I need to be comforted in, to be safe in. I wanted to hear your voice. I wanted to hear you call me "Sweetheart".

But no. That wasn't going to happen.

That pretty blue sky you painted for me was slowly disappearing, Jorge. When you left, you took my pretty blue sky with you. It was turning grey and it was raining. The hope and faith you put in it just for me? They were disappeari-

No.

Stop it, Krysta. Stop acting this way!

_…Jorge wouldn't like it._

* * *

I'm now in Chicago. I rented a little apartment to stay in. You would've loved Chicago, Jorge. It was really stunning. Simply breath-taking. I'm glad I decided to stay here.

I'm looking out the window, watching the rain fall. And I clearly remember what you said to me before you tossed out of that hanger.

* * *

_"Remember: The Covies have taken a lot of things from us. But the one thing that they can't take, is our love. This love will always be ours, Krysta. Remember that."_

* * *

I remember… I remember, Jorge. This love didn't disappear. It's still here. With me. I'm holding on to it just for the both of us. But I know, wherever you are, you're holding on to it too. Because it's _our_ love. It's ours only. Nobody can take it away from us.

If you can see now, Jorge, I _am_ crying. Yep, I'm crying. I cried when you said you were staying back; I cried when I regained consciousness and realised you weren't here anymore; I cried at the memorial; and I'm crying now.

But those were tears of sorrow, Jorge. I'm crying now because I know how much you love me.

You're not gone, Jorge. You're here. You've _always_ been here, haven't you? I was just too blind to see you. All the negative emotions I felt were blinding me. I'm sorry for feeling this way, though. Forgive me, yeah? I was being silly.

You know, I still have your dog tags. I never let them go. Originally, I wanted to put them at the memorial site, but then I realised that I wouldn't have anything to remember you by.

But _then_ I realised that I didn't need these either, because I still had the pretty blue sky you painted for me. It never disappeared in the first place. The greyness and rain (which were all my negative emotions) blocked it from my view.

I clutched your dog tags tightly and placed them over my heart. "You're still here. I know you are, Jorge. You're always been. I was blind, that's all. You're not gone. You said you wouldn't leave me. And you kept your promise. You're right here with me."

True. You weren't here _physically_. But it's okay. I can get by. I know I can.

Know why?

Because I know _you're_ watching over _me_. You are, aren't you? You never liked leaving me alone in the first place.

Wherever you are, Jorge, just wait. Pretty soon, I'll be on my way over there and we can be together again. I know we will.

In the meantime, I'm going to sit right here and stare at my pretty blue sky, watching as the two stars shine side by side.

Thank you for the sky, Jorge. I love it very much.

Just as much as I love _you_.

* * *

**Yep. Very angst-y. Mainly because I've been feeling a lot of negative emotions for a long time now, and I decided to do something about it. I wrote a song, but that wasn't really enough so this story happened too. And I just HAD to pick the Jorge/Noble Six couple for it XD**

**Flashback scenes are from "This Love Is Ours: Reprised". Quite a few things like Six's feelings on loosing Jorge was from another song I wrote called "Away From You".  
**

**P.S: I hope the "blue sky" thing doesn't sound weird :/  
**

**Thank you for reading! Please do review :)**


End file.
